


cos yknow the worlds gone to shit and all

by rubiesanddiamonds



Series: i get by with a little help from my friends [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, after hunk and shae of course, fuck trump, matt is basically Elle Woods, no matter how Deep, none of the kids are happy lol, pidge x slime is the most wholesome relationship, the boys are Twinks, this is still Crack Treated Seriously, written in the aftermath of the election
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiesanddiamonds/pseuds/rubiesanddiamonds
Summary: ill lure ya (to ur death): come on its like the worst day in the history of the 21st century no one will judge u for getting fadedill lure ya (to ur death): thats how everyone else is dealing with the news





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the aftermath of Trump and ik im a uk gally but i am standing with u guys in spirit. i missed my chance to vote remain (i only turned 18 this month) and it breaks my heart that the same mistakes are being made over on your guys side of the metaphorical pond. but, like allura says, if we all try our best and keep believing in ourselves we can Get Through it.  
> this isn't chronologically correct (ive got like two/three two shots that need Finishing touches but are sort of Ready to go) but ill put it in place when everything up, i just wanted to post this bit now while it's still hot out of the oven.  
> my love and support to you all xxxx
> 
> also mattys here but he does have a Proper introduction written up lol. i promise  
> also idk if any of u pay attn to the times and stuff but they arent Accurate i did not watch the votes being counted myself lol

**ill lure ya (to ur death) to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (09:36)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):**  oh hey guys dont forget today is poll day! go down and vote

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  and if u want to vote for trump dont go and instead come upstairs to see me so i can knock some fucking sense into u.

 **man with the memes:**  lol none of us are voting trump wth allura

 **gay in space:** yeah that guy is a fucking joke

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol okay good

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  and dont fucking vote for no confidence or third party

 **meet matte:** we won't

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  basically vote hillary. like not to tell you how to live your life or take away your political voice or whatever but

 **pigwidgeon:** allura we are all voting hillary.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  ok good. if anyone needs a lift ive got the car

 **hunky dory:** I've got the van.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  mom and her soccer mom people carrier lol

 **hunky dory:** Hey it's practical. We're a big family.

 

**pigwidgeon to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (10:34)**

**pigwidgeon:** hey check out this cool slime vid i love it its so bubbly

 **gay in space:** ive only ever seen pidge smile over slime

 **pigwidgeon:** i lied im not ace im slimesexual

 **man with the memes:**  im kinkshaming

 **pigwidgeon:** someone get some borax and baby oil on the way home. hunk can i use ur shaving foam

 **man with the memes:**  pidge you work at target??//

 **pigwidgeon:** ive got a graveyard shift tonight

 **pigwidgeon:** i want to make slime now and play with it at work

 **pigwidgeon:** it just gets awkward when i make it at work

 **hunky dory:** I've barely got any left from the last time you made some.

 **man with the memes:** ooh grow a beard!!

 **pigwidgeon:** just because you cant

 **man with the memes:** a twink should be hairless dont hate

 **real slim shae-dy:** i think you would look dashing with a neckbeard my love

 **hunky dory:** Eh why not. Go crazy pig

 **pigwidgeon:** thanks

 ** **pigwidgeon:**** wont get far without any borax though. i knew i should have bought some more

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  we might have some brax pidgey

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i deffo have baby oil xx

 **ll lure ya (to ur death):**  do u have elmers?

 **pigwidgeon:** yes. allura once again you prove yourself to be my favourite

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  im everyones favourite lol

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  theres a fly in the yard

 **ll lure ya (to ur death):**  he keeps landing near me and like buzzing around me but i cant like kill the lil guy so im swatting him away

 **ll lure ya (to ur death):**  but hes just not taking the hint??

 **pigwidgeon:** a fly?

 **man with the memes:**  how did it get in?

 **man with the memes:**  swear u have ac

 **coranasaurus rex:** Thats correct. we do. but she smoked so much the smoke detector went off so we had to air the place out. I cant leave her alone for even a second.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  hey its my night off and its a Tense day so i am relaxing. dont bud shame me

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  imcallinghimgreedo,jpg

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol im gonna see if hell toke wit his gross lil fly mouth

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  hey greedo come get some o dis dank

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  greedoontheloud.jpg

 **pigwidgeon:** flies have so many germs allura

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  he didnt land on it its cool i just blew the smoke at him. blowbacks

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  his tiny fly body prolly couldnt handle a toke on my phat tings

 **meet matte:** you might kill him by doing that jsyk

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  how. marijuana overdose has totalled in approximately 0 deaths.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  the worst you get is a green and even then once you vomited it all out of your system you feel calm and ready for another zoot

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  wait i like i was on the ami one night and i fainted

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  but i was calm

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  ended up staying up smoking and drinking until 4

 **gay in space:** when did you pass out?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  oh lol at like 10 or 11

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i was 14 and with an older crowd i wanted to impress. i could bill and i could hack it but i just got cocky ahaha

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i was such a loser.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i got back up again tho! and ended up bein the life o the party.

 **man with the memes:**  i love story time with auntie allura

 **gay in space:** lol me too

 **meet matte:** i miss storytime with auntie allura </3

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  matty are you actually on a mission to make me shed Real tears

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  every time you type something it is EMotion fuelled

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  cos i will. and you know it

 **meet matte:** i'm not even doing this as a joke or anything i genuinely really miss you all. it's going to sound awful but i've been working so hard i haven't been thinking about anything but college and now i'm on the chat and i'm speaking to you all i'm realising how much i've missed you all. i'm so sorry for not messaging you guys for nearly... wow. a year?

 **meet matte:** i'm awful i'm sorry. i love you guys.

 **pigwidgeon:** yeah you are kind of an ass bro

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  fuckyoumatt.jpg

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  real tears are a happen.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  dont be silly bb relationships are a two way street, both sides have got to give

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  im sorry too ive missed you a whole lot. i love you (Purple Heart )

 **man with the memes:**  aw matty dont be silly

 **man with the memes:**  love ya miss u too cant wait to hang when ur back (Blue Heart )

 **gay in space:** matt you loser. miss you. x

 **hunky dory:** matt man! Love you dude can't wait for you to come home.  (Yellow Heart )

 **Spaace dad:** It's okay little Matty. I love and miss you too.

 

**ill lure ya (to ur death) to meet matte (11:02)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):**  ooo little matty how does it feel to have senpai say he loves and misses you???

 **meet matte:** allura stop i'm dying

 **meet matte:** help i'm 22 why am i like this

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  aw this is so precious. i miss being a Kid

 **meet matte:** allura you are an immature child too

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  um im a super adult who does aunty things thanks??

 **meet matte:** lol ok if you say so. i've got class so i'll speak to you soon xx

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  bye kick the judges ass for me

 **meet matte:** allura i dont take my lessons in a courtroom??

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  whatever elle have fun (Purple Heart )

 

**pigwidgeon to** **ill lure ya (to ur death) (12:14)**

**pigwidgeon:** allura did you find any borax

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i did !

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  want me to bring it down?

 **pigwidgeon:** yes please

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  do u want a hand making it??

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i have some glitter and stuff from some of my old makeup. want me to bring it down to make Gorgeous Slimes?

 **pigwidgeon:** favourite aunt allura and instagram slimes in my life yes please

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lool okay b. im coming down now if you want to unlock the door x

 

**hunky dory to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (13:23)**

**hunky dory:** Has anyone got weighing scales?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i do!!

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  what for?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  theyre abit dusty

 **hunky dory:** Need to weigh out the ingredients for this recipe. Lance gave me a cake to make? Apparently it's important because it will 'cure all our pre election worries'.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  omg yes margrets cake finally

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  okay one sec ill do some running

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  fuckin who needs to go to the gym when you live on the top floor

 

**hunky dory to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (13:34)**

**hunky dory:** Allura what the hell is this

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  dont be ungrateful

 **hunky dory:** I can't put ingredients on this! They're covered in keef!!

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  theyre my bud scales what do you expect

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  gotta make sure my shots are fat

 **man with the memes:**  lol you should deffo cook on the keef

 **man with the memes:**  its a cake after all

 **man with the memes:**  space cakes are the way forward in life

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  MOTIVE

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  hunky can i help and can we make margret lemon drizzle hash cakes

 **pigwidgeon:** i second? third? that it is a very good idea

 **hunky dory:** Ah, why not. It's a big day. It can be for celebration or to block out all the shit and fire that is going on around us.

 **man with the memes:**  yes !! hunk ur such a cool Space mom

 **hunky dory:** I'm not a regular Space mom, I'm a cool Space mom.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol pidge eat one before your shift

 **pigwidgeon:** oh my god my nights going to be so sweet

 **pigwidgeon:** im going to float through the aisles like the omnipotent all seeing glow cloud i am

 **gay in space:** A L L  H A I L  T H E  G L O W  C L O U D

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  my boy got me

 **meet matte:** pidge you are too young to do drugs!

 **pigwidgeon:** calm down matty its all natural

 **pigwidgeon:** also the world might be ending in fake tan and flames today so who even cares about anything anymore

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  pidgey stay positive!! we may have the first Female president!

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  how great would that be.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  first african american president is succeeded by the first female president

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  and matty can you even have a go at them you were Terrible. as bad as me.

 **meet matte:** don't make the same mistakes i did pidgey. don't let allura lead you astray

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol i read that as dont let me lead them ashtray.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  like aw yiss

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  puns

 **meet matte:** damn it that would have been such a good pun

 **hunky dory:** Lance why are you staring out into the distance

 **man with the memes:**  huh sorry what

 **hunky dory:** You were spacing out my dude what were you thinking? Don't you want hash cakes?

 **man with the memes:**  oh no i deffo do

 **man with the memes:**  and i was just thinking of the ouran theme song

 **man with the memes:**  KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

 **man with the memes:**  keith knows how it goes

 **gay in space:** omfg lance what we have going on is Cancelled

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  ???

 **gay in space:** the ohshc theme came up on my shuffle today and lance wont let it go

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  fuckin love that show

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  matty has the boxset

 **meet matte:**  OH MY GOD WAS THAT NECESSARY

 **man with the memes:**  OMDS THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER HEARD

 **man with the memes:**  MATTY WHEN UR BACK CAN WE MARATHON IT

 **man with the memes:**  i have atla we can watch that after??

 **man with the memes:**  fair trade that way

 **meet matte:**  lol yes lance we can watch the boxset

 **meet matte:**  i think your man wants to watch it more than you tho

 **meet matte:**  considering he has the theme on his itunes

 **gay in space:** ffs it was on a mix i downloaded!

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol ok keith

 **gay in space:** i hate this family

 **meet matte:**  it's nice to know that literally Nothing has changed since i've left

 

**man with the memes to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way )  (14:34)**

**man with the memes:**  hey guys so trump might be elected

 **man with the memes:**  do u think this means im goin back to puerto de mayo and the Closet

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol im goin back to london.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  and then well all get sent back to gujarat. ahaha i havent been back there since i was like 9.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  wonder how my cousin krishna is i havent spoken to her since i hit double digits

 **hunky dory:** I'm going back to Kailau. Honestly it's way better there than here so I'm not too broken up about it. I love grandma's and I can't wait to see the cousins.

 **real slim shae-dy:** i will be going back to bermuda it seems. i wonder how asha and the kids are.

 **gay in space:** i'm going back to korea?? or canada?? i don't know.

 **gay in space:** how can they track me. i don't even know if i have my birth certificate lol

 **man with the memes:**  narnia more like

 **gay in space:** true

 **pigwidgeon:** say hi to mr tumnus for me 

 **Space dad:** Keith I'm sure Mako has your birth certificate somewhere. Maybe.

 **Space dad:** And I suppose that means I'll going back to Japan. I'm sure Kimiko will be excited to see me. I better start brushing up on my pronunciation.

 **pigwidgeon:** lol i can go back into the void. finally

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  im going to have a bunt and take a nap

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  when i wake up

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  things should have gotten Better.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  we all voted hillary yes??

 **man with the memes:**  yeah

 **gay in space:** course

 **pigwidgeon:** ye

 **Space dad:** I did.

 **hunky dory:** Yup.

 **meet matte:** i actually walked and breathed fresh air for the first time in two weeks to get my vote in.

 **real slim shae-dy:** i cast my ballot for the democrat party this morning also!

 **coranasaurus rex:** Allura you dragged me to the polling station with you. you know i voted and for hillary at that.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  okay good.

 

**ill lure ya (to ur death) to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (16:02)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):**  hey im back

 **hunky dory:**  Um

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  on a scale of one to 10 how bad is it

 **hunky dory:**  Maybe you should go back to sleep

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  what do the polls look like just tell it to me straight doc

 **hunky dory:**  Nottoogood.jpg

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  u all downstairs?

 **hunky dory:**  Yeah. We're watching the votes being counted.

 **hunky dory:**  Lance and Keith are holding each other and crying. Pidge hasn't blinked in like five minutes and is stimming like crazy.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  are you okay sweetheart

 **hunky dory:**  Um. Not really.

 **hunky dory:**  Can you come down? And bring a smoke?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  yes of course. hows the block out all the shit and fire cake looking?

 **hunky dory:** The cake's out of the oven, but it's cooling.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  sweet. door open?

 **hunky dory:** I think so. Lance is here.

 

**ill lure ya (to ur death) to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (20:27)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):**  well it was fun living here while it lasted. you guys are cool ill see you on the other side

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  ill wait for yall in the firery pits of hell

 **gay in space:** allura lets be real i'll be the first there and will be the one waiting for all of you

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  keith i know u mean these jokes but they break my heart

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  yall these might be bad times we will come upon but we can get thru them ok

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  we have each other and just because the talking cheeto is running the country doesnt mean that he has Absolute power. we can get thru this.

 **gay in space:** god damn it let us be negative about a bad situation for once

 **man with the memes:**  yeah. this fucking sucks

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i know

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  it does fucking suck

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i hate this goddamn planet

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  brexit in the uk

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  fucking trump here

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  what the shit is going on

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  how the fuck did the first african american president get succeeded by a president who is literally endorsed by the kkk.

 **man with the memes:**  2016 what more could you possibly have left for us

 **pigwidgeon:** please dont say that

 **pigwidgeon:** you said that at harambe. now look where we are

 **man with the memes:**  11,000 people got up and voted for that fucking dead gorrila this morning dont even speak his fucking name

 **man with the memes:**  to think i once worshipped the fallen solider that is harambe...

 **man with the memes:**  you truly do live long enough to see yourself become the villian...

 **pigwidgeon:** harambes dead.

 **gay in space:** don't underestimate 2016, there's still two months left. we might get a new plague or something

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  good. i hope it only affects trump voters

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  and if we are repeating history with electing a hitler equivalent can we get another jfk or lincoln here. we havent had a good assassination in a while

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  like it was sad and all but like can someone just fucking shoot him

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  give me a gun and his location ill do it rn

 **pigwidgeon:** lol the republicans hold the white house, house and senate. wed need a machine gun and a helicopter at the Least to end up with a safe stable government

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  im down with mass homicide ??/? you know this??

 **man with the memes:**  or we could just ask light yagami to do his thing? 23 republicans mysteriously die of heart attacks

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol no id get the book off that pretentious asshole and id write my own special way for each of them to die

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  trump can be cemented into a wall considering he loves them so much

 **gay in space:** pence can be electrocuted to death because if he's cool with doing it to gay kids then he must be fine with receiving the treatment himself?? it's completely safe, after all.

 **gay in space:** no but really, all jokes aside. what do we do now??

 **gay in space:** like the Worst Case Scenario is happening right now

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  we carry on living! its fucking shit but so is every day on this hellhole we call earth

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  much like the noah and the whale song, [l i f e g o e s o n](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbGUEelmzxo)

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  we will live through these two years and we will go to the polls in 2018 and we will do all our goddamn most to fix this

 **pigwidgeon:** thats still two years

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  two years out of the min sixty years left we have of our lives

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  we fight back and show all these people we are going to outlive that they cant stop us from being who we are and believing what we want and loving who we want and growing past all the obstacles they are putting it front of us

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** we are sunflowers we gots to keep growing higher to reach the sun

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  they want to silence us and push us back to the days without wifi or any fucking semblance of acceptance or tolerance of anything

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  but we are fucking strong we can get through it so please dont be scared

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  and we are going to right their errors and make the next generation not have to face the hunger games, but have things like more space travel and aliens

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  auntie and mumma bears allura and hunky are gonna protect you lol (Purple Heart ) (Purple Heart )

 **hunky dory:** (Yellow Heart )(Yellow Heart )

 **man with the memes:** (Blue Heart )(Blue Heart )

**gay in space: (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)**

**real slim shae-dy:** (Growing Heart ) (Growing Heart )

 **meet matte:** (Sparkling Heart ) (Sparkling Heart )

**pigwidgeon: (Green Heart ) **

**Space dad:** <3 <3

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** get the emoji keyboard grampa

 **Space dad:** Never. I'm an Adult who doesn't need emojis.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** what kind of Lies

 

**ill lure ya (to ur death) to pigwidgeon (21:08)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):**  are u okay pidgey?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  do u want me to hang w u at work? im not dancing tonight and i will be Awake

 **pigwidgeon:** no im being silly sorry

 **pigwidgeon:** im okay ive got my stim. thank you for this morning

 **pigwidgeon:** im just stressed and scared about the state of the world and its inevitable course of running itself into the ground

 **pigwidgeon:** hey new bet how long do you think it will be before we have to start doing a reaping

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  lol pidge shut up and dont worry okay. we did what we could and i know its a bummer to feel like your voice really didnt get heard but as u say the government runs everything and nothing is fucking real anyway so what does it matter.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  u have ur cool sparkly green slime and your cake to keep you content doesnt matter whats goin on around u

 **pigwidgeon:** can take an extra slice with me to work for the cause of if i Need it

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  no edibles hit you like crazy!!

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  ill roll you one to take but dont smoke it right away. youve got a long shift so have it if you need it.

 **pigwidgeon:** lol responsible drug user allura? what?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  i know my limit lol and i know yours

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  one slice will be enough for your tiny bird body

 **pigwidgeon:** lol okay. can you drop me there and pick me up though? if thats okay.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  of course. i will save my slice for when your shift is over x

 **pigwidgeon:** dont be silly. have it when you get back from dropping me there and set an alarm for 5 in case you fall asleep

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  pidge ur the best kid

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):**  dont tell lance or matt cos they will cry but you are the best bird child

 

**man with the memes to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (22:54)**

**man with the memes:**  lura how much did you put in

 **man with the memes:**  ive eaten three slices already

 **man with the memes:**  i feel like im sinking through the couch

 **gay in space:** agreed i am being eaten by the loveseat. i think we shouldve listened to you maybe and waited before eating more?

 **pigwidgeon:** allura is telling me what to type because shes driving but: quite a lot its been a stressful day. she warned you PUSSY BOIIIS (i second this)

 **pigwidgeon:** she is also Dying and cant wait to join make sure theres some left for everyone

 **man with the memes:**  its ok it was a bIg cake ther is like 2/3 left

 **gay in space:** ahaha hunk just walked into the coffee table

 **hunky dory:** Don't laugh at me that hurt

 **gay in space:** join us on the couch

 **man with the memes:**  get eaten alive w us

 **hunky dory:** Is there even room between you two. All those long limbs tangled on that couch.

 **man with the memes:**  dont twinkshame us. we cant all be cuddly bear sized

 **hunky dory:** I'm copping the arm chair

 **hunky dory:** Shaeeeeedy come over. I can't pick u up. But these guys are cuddling and I want someone to cuddle (Broken Heart )

 **real slim shae-dy:** aha i am sorry my love but i cannot always be available for cuddles! i cannot get to you, as much as i would like to.

 **pigwidgeon:** allura: lol welcome to my life hunk. never a cuddle bud.

 **pigwidgeon:** why would you voluntarily want to be touched that much i dont get it

 **gay in space:** hunk its not as if you can't join in. stop being so overdramatic

 **man with the memes:**  come on big guy get in the middle

 **gay in space:** there we go.

 **gay in space:** thisisthebestnightofmylife.jpg

 **gay in space:** who cares about trump when you have hunks hugs

 **man with the memes:**  what are u doin tonight then shae???

 **real slim shae-dy:** oh. a few of us in the dorm are drinking ourselves into oblivion.

 **man with the memes:**  sounds about right. are u okay?

 **real slim shae-dy:** my mother is very worried. she wishes for me to stay inside for a while, until the hype over the election has gone down. my brother was rushed on his way to the store after the votes had been counted.

 **gay in space:** fucking hell

 **real slim shae-dy:** he is alright, thankfully they had no weapon. he is just a bit bruised. still, it is scary.

 **real slim shae-dy:** however, we must remain positive. we are stronger than those who oppose us.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** thats right shae!! give ur bro my love ok

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** want me to pick u up? i am on my way back from dropping pig off

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** also i want hunk hugs!!!! wait for me!!!

 **man with the memes:**  no u had hunk cuddles the other morning get back in line mrs

**ill lure ya (to ur death):** (Broken Heart )  (Broken Heart )

**ill lure ya (to ur death):** too cold

 **real slim shae-dy:** no it is alright allura. thank you though. i ought to spend some time with my friends on campus. i am alway with you all that they must think i do not care for them aha

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** aw ok b. stay safe call me if u need me xx will be home soon guys

**ill lure ya (to ur death)** **to meet matte (23:17)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):** matty everyones died on me

 **meet matte:** lol what?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** lookatthem.jpg

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** me and hunk made margret hash lemon drizzle cake

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** now look at them

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** weak i tell ya.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** didnt even get to get my cuddle on.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** youd still be standing w me wouldnt u boo

 **meet matte:** i don't think i can Hack it like before allura sorry to disappoint

 **meet matte:** but i'd def try my best??

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** thats all i can ask for sweetie

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** ah im not chilling on my ones and having this.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** goddamn it one sec xx

 

**ill lure ya (to ur death) to Space dad (23:19)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):** shirooooooo

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** i know u prolly wont want to cos its not ur scene and yknow the worlds gone to shit and all

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** but do you want to come and hang out and do drugs with me

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** everyone fell asleep

 **Space dad:** Why is everyone asleep? It's still early.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** couldnt handle the hashy

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** shiro u havin a slice

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** come on its like the worst day in the history of the 21st century no one will judge u for getting faded

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** thats how everyone else is dealing with the news

 **Space dad:** I won't promise I'll eat it, but bring an extra slice for me.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** YEs shirooooooo

 **Space dad:** No promises. Do you want me to pick you up?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** oh shit no wait ill drive to yours im picking up pig at 5

 **Space dad:** I won't have that slice then, and will go and pick Pidge up with you.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** god damn it boring noo

 **Space dad:** I'll have it once we've got them safely home?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** hmmmmm. ok. ill bring an extra one for myself and we can just watch shitty cartoon reruns until the suns up??

 **Space dad:** Sounds like a wonderful night to me, despite all of the flames and such. I'll pick you up, then?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** yes pls i dont think i should be driving when this cake hits lol

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** im gonna go pack some stuff now lmk when ur here

 **Space dad:** I shall. See you soon. x

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** see u soon (Purple Heart )

 

**ill lure ya (to ur death) to** **meet matte (23:24)**

**ill lure ya (to ur death):** i got someone to hang out w

 **meet matte:** who

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** ur boyfie

 **meet matte:** our boyfie u mean

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** lol shut up x

 **meet matte:** have fun ;)))

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** matty do not even Start i get enough shit from the other kids

 

**pigwidgeon to** **get the agony auntie back (05:05)**

**pigwidgeon:** guys allura just picked me up with shiro o,,o

 **pigwidgeon:** what does this Mean

 **pigwidgeon:** why didnt she go back to you guys

 **pigwidgeon:** hello??

 **pigwidgeon:** guys??

 **pigwidgeon:** i give up with all of you. you couldnt handle the cake could you?

 **pigwidgeon:** okay losers with no tolerance. im helping myself to another slice when im in. and whatever else i fancy.

 **pigwidgeon:** leaving your door open all the time isnt such a good thing after all hey lance?

 

**pigwidgeon to Space family (Sparkles ) (Milky Way ) (05:49)**

**pigwidgeon:** modernart.jpg

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** pidge you amazing human

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** how did you even do that

 **pigwidgeon:** they are k'od lura you dont even understand

 **pigwidgeon:** i full on slapped lance and he just lifted a hand in his sleep to swat me away

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** why did you slap him

 **pigwidgeon:** his face was in Perfect Slapping Position i had to

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** poor lance

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** he doesnt always deserve this

 **pigwidgeon:** allura go to sleep youre talking nonsense

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** lol shut up squirt

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** u go to sleep. you in ur apartment yet?

 **pigwidgeon:** yes im back in. i got another slice of cake so i might just eat it and knock myself out.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** did you have the roll i made for you earlier?

 **pigwidgeon:** ye.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** okay b go ahead have fun if you get bored me and shiro are at his and he STILL hasnt had his slice so if you want to come here you can we can pick u up x

 **pigwidgeon:** aha dont worry allura im okay. thank you. i have my laptop which is the most company i will ever need

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** nooo i think you need a weird pet too. like when you actually need some physical contact

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** i think an Obscure pet would suit u

 **pigwidgeon:** like an ostrich?

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** EXACTLY like an ostrich.

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** u should get a bird

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** little baby bird pidgey gets a bird of their own

 **pigwidgeon:** i dont think animals like me

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** i will take u to find an animal that likes u pigkid

 **pigwidgeon:** lol i will think about it. im going to lay down now ok ill speak to you soon x

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** ok b let us know if you need us x dont let the bed birds bite

 **ill lure ya (to ur death):** shiro says rest well hope sleep comes (Purple Heart )

 

**Author's Note:**

> notes
> 
> allura didnt really have borax she went to the store to get some for pidge tho bc precious baby birb
> 
> stay safe and stay strong xx


End file.
